


Dear Minho

by subjectA21_theGentle



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjectA21_theGentle/pseuds/subjectA21_theGentle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could fight WICKED again, but I feel weak, and I just can't fight anymore. I guess I'm tired of fighting against them, knowing that in the end, they're the one who will win. I wish I were as strong as you sometimes, because if you were there, you wouldn't be whining, you'd work on finding a way to stand and fight. That's what you've always done, right ? I wish you were there to help me fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Minho

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ SPOILER ALERT : IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE SERIES YET, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS /!\
> 
> This is basically the letter that Thomas wrote to Minho in The Death Cure, before he was sent to the O.R. at the WICKED headquarters, before he was supposed to die. I had it in mind for quite a long time, so here it is now! Hope you like it. :')

Minho,

If you read this letter, it's that things didn't go as planned. And as I am about to go to some O.R. With people who will dissect my brain, I guess things didn't go to plan at all. Let's say things straight : I'm about to die, and this is probably the last time you'll hear from me.

I wish I could fight WICKED again, but I feel weak, and I just can't fight anymore. I guess I'm tired of fighting against them, knowing that in the end, they're the one who will win. I wish I were as strong as you sometimes, because if you were there, you wouldn't be whining, you'd work on finding a way to stand and fight. That's what you've always done, right ? I wish you were there to help me fight.

But maybe it's for the best. Maybe they'll actually find a cure and thanks to my shuck brain, lots of Cranks will be saved, and everyone will live happily ever after.

If I have to die today though, there's something you need to know. I owe you the truth : Newt is dead. And I killed him. He begged me to, you should've seen his eyes... He wasn't himself anymore, he'd almost totally lost it. You remember how he acted before we left the headquarters, when both of you were fighting ? The Flare had already started to eat his brain, and he didn't want to go totally insane and rot like a shuck zombie. He begged me... I don't think I can ever forget the expression of total insanity in his eyes. He wasn't the Newt we knew anymore.  
You probably won't forgive me for what I did, you'll maybe even hate me for the rest of your life, but I couldn't die knowing you'd never know the truth. Yet I still hope, somewhere deep inside, that you'll understand and at some point, forgive me for killing him. I really, really hope you will.

I think it's time for me to go. They're waiting for me outside. I'm scared Minho, if you knew how scared I am ! I'm still hoping that you and the Right Arm will come in time to save me, but I think it's already too late. They're gonna open my shuck skull, and it'll be over. Hopefully, everything will be over.

Okay, I really need to go now, or the Rat Man will kill me before they can go into my head. I can't believe I'll die like this.. It's so simple ! After everything we've been through, I just can't believe it.

I hope you'll be safe and sound. I hope you'll live, if a life is still worth living. I'd almost tell you not to be eaten by one of those shuck Cranks, but I know you won't. You'll kick the living crap out of them before they can touch you. You have to stay alive, stay and live for all of us that didn't get a chance to live. You'll be our survivor. And if you die, as you said, I will not be happy. I'll kick your ass from above if you let yourself die.

I wish I had more time. I wish we had more time. Please, forgive me for what I did to Newt. Promise me you will never forget me.

And above all, remember that I love you.

Thomas.


End file.
